The Day of Truth
by blufairywings
Summary: Yet another "The Monday After" fiction. Seen from all points of view. Will be adding chapters weekly, if not twice a week, really appreciate a read and review, rated PG for minor language and insinuated drug use. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is only the first chapter. I started the story out in Claire's point of view but you'll have a chance to see what all the characters are going through. Please read and review. I couldn't find a good word to describe John (you know, something Claire would have called him before she got to know him), any suggestions welcome. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know John Hughes, don't own any of the characters, this is my story which is based on John Hughes'   
  
Chapter One: First One To Arrive  
  
Claire arrived at Shermer High at the normal time Monday morning. She always caught a ride with her friend Emily and Em's (as Claire called her) older brother, Jess, who seemed to have a crush on her. They pulled into their regular parking spot, facing the football field. It was a muggy morning, looked like it was going to rain that day, but weather was the farthest thing from Claire's mind. The car was off and Jess and Em were getting their stuff out of the truck, but Claire was still in her seat, with her seat belt still on, she was oblivious to what was going on. She only had one thing on her mind, John. Since that Saturday afternoon she could not get him out of her head. She didn't know what to think. She had never had these feelings for a guy. Were they feelings? If they were she didn't know what kind of feelings they were. She spent all of Sunday in her room, trying to catch up on last minute homework, but all she was doing was thinking about him. Every song on the radio reminded her of him. This sucked, she's not supposed to like Bender, right?  
  
"C'mon Claire!" yelled Em from behind the car. Claire found herself, and got out of the car.   
  
"We're gonna be late for English if you don't hurry!" continued Em. Jess was impatiently holding the trunk open, waiting for Claire.  
  
"Go on without me," Claire said, turning her head to the football field, "I gotta do something real quick"  
  
Ok, well, hurry, we've already been tardy five times this semester, Mr. Martin will have a hissy fit if you walk in late" Em said.  
  
"Ok, Ok, well, save me a seat!" yelled Claire towards them as she walked quickly toward the football field.   
  
She knew John had to be there this morning, the slackers always hung out under the bleachers before school, (if they were even there on time) to get some last minute smoking in. Maybe he was there. All she was going to do was walk by. And if he was there, he was there......was she being to obvious? She stopped in her tracks, she was almost there, she had to keep going, she had to see him, she had to know if those strange feelings would be there when she actually saw him in person. She smoother her hair, and walked, trying to look confident and look as if she was just passing by on her way to class. It was hard to look in their direction, but not look at of she was actually looking at them. There were about six of them, she noticed the only girl right away, she had pink hair, but did she see John? She kept walking she was right in front of them when all of a sudden she heard a yell.  
  
"Hey! Cherry!" it was just reaction to turn around, but right before she was actually facing the group she realized in her head that it wasn't John who had said it. All six were now looking at her, and not one of them was John. "What's a matter Cherry?" the one who had shouted at her continued, "are ya lost?" He stood up and started walking down the steps toward her; he was wearing black boots, torn jeans and a ripped black t-shirt. She noticed right away the red bandana tied on his right arm, it was right below his T-shirt cuff holding his cigarettes. "How come your over here? Ya know, no one comes around here..." he was walking closer and closer to her. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't prepared for this, normally she would have a smart-ass reply, but nothing. He was almost in arms distance when there was another loud voice.  
  
"Reck! Leave her alone!" Claire looked to her right. Her heart stopped. She almost melted. It was John. She backed up and so did Reck as Bender walked toward them. Reck and Bender did one of those things guys do with their hands when they see each other (you know what I'm talking about). With Reck looking the other way, John looked at Claire, with a little smile. He turned back to Reck, "She's ain't hurting nobody, dontcha owe me some smokes anyway?" Claire heard the tail end of what John was saying as she quickly walked away. What did that smile mean? She had to talk to him, but when? How? Certainly not in front of his friends, or hers even. Argh! This was all so frustrating! She then realized she was going to be late to English if she didn't haul ass.   
  
Claire got to her seat just as the bell rang. She was sitting all the way in the back row next to Em. Mr. Martin was lecturing about Shakespeare, usually Em and Claire spent all of English drooling over Mr. Martin, he was pretty hot, even for a teacher. But she still couldn't get John off her mind. When Mr. Martin was facing the bored, still lecturing, she leaned over toward Em.  
  
"Em, " she whispered.   
  
"Hm?" Em replied, not taking her eyes off her paper, she was writing something.  
  
"What do you think about John Bender?" Claire asked. Em stopped writing and slowly looked up at Claire with a look in her eyes of both disgust and surprise.  
  
"There's nothing to think about him, he's a loser pothead who's just a waste of space...why?" she replied.  
  
"Oh, no reason," Claire shrugged.  
  
Mr Martin turned towards them. "Claire, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no, Mr. Martin" for the second time that morning Claire was caught by surprise.  
  
"Good," he lowered his eyes at her, "now, if you could please pay attention...I know you don't want detention two weeks in a row." 


	2. Chapter 2

For Disclaimer, please see the first chapter.  
  
(A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback, I've been having a little case of writers block lately, so sadly, this chapter may not be that great. I let a friend borrow my copy of TBC, so I haven't seen it in awhile, or gotten a lot if inspiration. The characters may not seem like we know them from a movie, but I think everyone has their own perceptions of characters from any book, movie or show. I didn't trail far from their they're actual characteristics, this is just how I see them.)  
Bender was just starting his second cigarette of the day when the first period bell rang. He didn't move from his spot on the bleachers, neither did Reck or any of his other friends. He didn't care. He knew though, that in a couple minutes Vernon would be on the look out for him and they would have to move their little party elsewhere, maybe under the bleachers. Bender was still getting over a massive hangover and the last thing he needed was to deal with Vernon's shit.  
  
"Damn, didja see that hot piece of ass that just passed through here?" asked Reck. He was talking about Claire, like he had been for the past five minutes. "Even if she is a richie, I wouldn't bind doing her a favor....eh?" he said, nudging Bender and winking.  
  
"Aw, man, forget her, she probably could give a rats ass about you, especially since you pretty much scared her to death." Bender said, then taking a long drag of his lucky strike.  
  
"I don't know about that..........maybe I could get her alone, I have gym with her and none of her little friends are in our class, I think, I haven't been to class in awhile...so, if I could get her alone..." thought Reck out loud.  
  
"I said FORGET IT!!" Bender said, standing up, looking down at Reck.  
  
"Man, what crawled up your ass, dude?" Reck said, standing up to face Bender.  
  
"You can't get it through your little mind that you have no chance with Claire, she is way beyond your league"  
  
"-how do you know her name?" Reck cut bender off. "Wait, is she like one of your new girls? Sorry dude, I didn't know, when your done with her, you'll let me know though, right?"  
  
It took all Bender had not to reach up and hit Reck. He took a deep breath, stared at Reck for a moment, and walked away, after he made it down the bleachers, he heard Reck calling after him. He didn't turn around or even acknowledge that he heard him, he had some thinking to do.   
  
He headed to the men's room on the top floor; no one went in there but he and his friends. It was a good place to be alone and get his thoughts straight. 


End file.
